Nothing matters
by misakichi1
Summary: Inu-Yasha drives Kagome to give up on the shards and him. She stays in her world but realizes the mark he left on her life. will she come back in time? I/K M/S
1. Fleeing

Disclaimer: It's always the same thing! I don't own Inu-Yasha. I don't know why I even do this! Wutever, on with the story.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome screeched. He had (again) accidentally walked in on Kagome taking a bath. They had stopped after a long and relatively successful day. They found a shard, but the fight had really tired out everyone. Kagome was only taking much-deserved bath in the nearest hot springs to the village, but ended up so angry, you could see her fiery aura glowing around her. He wanted Kagome to wake up early tomorrow, but he knew he would find his head six feet under the ground if he tried to wake her up without enough sleep. He decided the best thing to do was get her to sleep quickly, unaware that she was still undressed (or maybe he did). She quickly put on her towel, fuming with rage  
  
He tried to explain his side of the story, but when he mentioned the shard hunt, Kagome exploded.  
  
"Oh, I get it, no matter how exhausted I am; no matter how much I deserve this bath, I need to think of the shard hunt first. I gave up my entire life for the stupid shards! I don't care anymore! Nothing but the shards matter, nothing; my welfare isn't important. I understand." Kagome stared at the ground and paused for a long time. Small drops of salty water formed around her eyes.  
  
"Kagome. I'm sorry." Inu-Yasha realized how mean he must seem to her.  
  
"No. Stop. Tell the others I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore." Kagome spoke very softly. She sent an extremely hurt, teary-eyed look Inu-Yasha's way, gathered her things, and ran in the direction of the village. There, she got dressed and flew down the well. 'Inu-Yasha, good-bye. Don't come back for me. I'm sorry, but let me get on with life.'  
  
Inu-Yasha slowly walked back to the village, a dazed, unbelieving look in his eyes. He looked for a nice tree to sleep in, got comfortable, and quickly fell asleep, trying to forget what happened with Kagome.  
  
'Inu-Yasha! I've put up with you for long enough! I hate you! I'm going and I'm never coming back. Just run to Kikyo like always.'  
  
'Fine with me, stupid woman.' Inu-Yasha walked away, regretting what he just said. He wanted her to come back, but she was so right. He always did run to Kikyo. Kagome deserves better, but he couldn't bear to see her with someone else, especially when he loved her. 'If only I weren't so stupid; if only I didn't let her go. She would be with me, where she belongs. Come back, Kagome. Please, come back. I need you!'  
  
Inu-Yasha awoke abruptly, in a cold sweat. "Kagome," he whispered, remembering what happened earlier that night. 'She must hate me.' Kagome's words from his dream echoed in his mind. 'I hate you! Just run to Kikyo like always.' There was nothing he could do now. No, he was helpless. He needed comfort, something Kagome always brought, but now she was gone.  
  
A/N: Sucks, don't it? PLZ review. Read my other stories too. Uh, c ya! *Sarah* 


	2. Closure

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Inu-Yasha.  
  
'Oh, Inu-Yasha, when will I get over you? I know it won't take you much time to get through this. You have Kikyo. Why did I fall for you, when I know I'm just your 'shard detector?' I wish I had never met you.' Kagome was crying her eyes out, knowing Inu-Yasha would never love her. She knew she could never get over him if she kept going to the feudal era. She had to give up all of her friends because of him. 'He wrecked my life, but I can't hate him. What's wrong with me?'  
  
She got up and washed her face. 'A good trip to the mall with a few friends might cheer me up!' she thought.  
  
~~  
  
"Hey guys, do you want to go to the mall?" Kagome asked her friends.  
  
"For once, you're asking, Kagome. Sure, I've been dying to buy new shoes."  
  
They went shopping, but Kagome still didn't feel any better. She tried to get her mind off of it, but there was no use in cheering her up. She kept imagining she saw Inu-Yasha~ until she saw another familiar face: Sango. Still dressed in her taijiya clothes, she kind of stood out.  
  
"Sango?!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"Kagome, finally! I've been looking for you everywhere! So has Shippo and Miroku~ well, Miroku's probably out looking for a girl to 'bear his child' rather than you."  
  
"Uh, you do know that you stick out, in your 'exterminating clothes?'"  
  
"Oh, right, well we were so pissed at Inu-Yasha we didn't notice." Sango saw Kagome flinch at the mention of Inu-Yasha. "Oh, sorry."  
  
"It's nothing. Oh, I've been so rude! These are my friends."  
  
After a few introductions were made, Kagome caught sight of a bushy tail and a monk's staff. "Shippo, Miroku!" she called out.  
  
The two turned around, looking for the source of the familiar voice. (Kagome saw a really red hand-mark on Miroku's face. Obvious where that came from, eh?)  
  
"Kagome! Don't leave us with mean Inu-Yasha! Come back! PLEASE!" Shippo exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, Shippo." (Kagome's friends were clearly confused, but out of their mind at how cute the little kitsune was.)  
  
"Look, I'm sorry, but I can't go back. I want to forget Inu-Yasha. Please understand."  
  
"Kagome, we'll all miss you. Just promise you'll visit often." Sango said, understandingly.  
  
"Yeah. I will."  
  
"Oh, and Kagome? I think we can't go back without you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, we can't travel through the well alone."  
  
"Oh, yeah." Kagome smiled. "Wait, then how did you get here?"  
  
"Um, don't be surprised if your mom saw the shadow of a dog demon in your ramen cupboard." Kagome rolled her eyes. She was trying to forget him, not bring him to her time!  
  
~~  
  
Kagome sighed. It had been weeks since her last trip to the Feudal Age. 'If I'm trying to forget him, why am I disappointed that he's not coming back for me?' she asked herself. She couldn't forget him; she knew that. He was her first love.  
  
She had been gone out with Hojo a few times since she left the Feudal Age. The only problem was that she was enjoying those 'dates.' Kagome felt as if she were 'betraying' Inu-Yasha, even though she thought it was ok to make him suffer a little. She was really happy with Hojo, and she knew that even if she wouldn't forget Inu-Yasha, Hojo would make her feel better.  
  
'Why should I feel guilty if I'm getting over Inu-Yasha? He's hurt me enough. Now I can't even be happy without feeling awful? I deserve to be happy after everything he put me through! I wish I could totally forget you, Inu-Yasha.'  
  
Kagome got ready for her date with Hojo, planning on being guilt-free. She looked through her closet for a nice outfit. She wanted to look nice. She wanted to prove to herself that she could be happy without Inu-Yasha. She put on a cute dark blue dress, and just a little make-up. Looking at herself through the full-length mirror, she smiled for the first time in days.  
  
~~  
  
"Thanks, Hojo, I really had a great time." Kagome said at the front porch. She had a pretty good time, barely thinking of Inu-Yasha at all! The date was over, and Hojo leaned in for a kiss. Kagome freaked out and turned, so Hojo only ended up kissing her hair (which smelled like Herbal Essences). She smiled nervously and opened the door.  
  
'Ok, maybe she's not ready yet.' He thought to himself disappointedly.  
  
As she entered the house, she sighed heavily. 'Hojo wants to make this an actual 'thing!' And it'll never work if I always think of Inu-Yasha. There has to b a way to end this once and for all. Maybe I need closure. Yeah, that's it. I'll go back and get rid of any feelings I might still have for him.'  
  
The next morning, which was a Saturday, Kagome started walking slowly toward the well house. She entered it and stared at the well. It was the bridge between Inu-Yasha and herself (besides 500 years). For a second, she wanted to destroy it. 'If there's no more well, I'll know it's hopeless and I'll forget him easier,' she reasoned with herself. She thought about it for a second and shook her head. "That's stupid. Besides, I would be giving up all of my friends." 'Small price to pay for heartbreak.' Kagome thought about it for a split second and realized she was being selfish. "Am I arguing with myself? Jeez, I must be crazy!" Kagome sighed. Thinking of going back was making her weird (er). "Ok. I can do this. I'm only going back for closure."  
  
Inu-Yasha smelled Kagome. He was ecstatic! 'Even if she's mad at me, I don't care, as long as I can see her.' For the past weeks, he's been moping around; he wouldn't talk, he didn't even talk about the shards. He wanted her to come back, but he didn't want to force her into anything. 'She came back on her own; maybe I have a chance!'  
  
A/N: Longer chapter! Tell me what you think. (But if it's not good, don't bother at all. I hate flames- I'm emotionally unstable.) PLZ REVIEW! Um, I think that's it. If you have any ideas you want to see in the story, tell me! Buh bai~ *Sarah* 


	3. Apologies

Disclaimer: OK, I'm sick of writing this, so I'll just let you assume I don't own Inu-Yasha, and if I ever do, then I'll tell you.  
  
Kagome slowly walked closer to the village, a little nervous about confronting the hanyou for the first time in weeks.  
  
Inu-Yasha hastily raced toward the well, toward the source of Kagome's scent.  
  
Kagome made out a red and white blur she instantly recognized as Inu- Yasha's kimono. 'He caught my scent. It's too late to turn back.'  
  
"Kagome! I- I'm so s-sorry." It's always hard for guys to apologize.  
  
"Save it, Inu-Yasha. I don't care how sorry you are. I came back for closure. Nothing you say will change my mind."  
  
"Kagome, I love you." OOC, I know, but it's my story, and I don't care!  
  
"Well, it's a little late for that. You don't have any idea how much you've hurt me. I've wanted to hear those words for a long time, but it's just too late."  
  
"What do you mean 'you've wanted to hear those words for a long time?'"  
  
"You never realized? Figures. I always loved you. I always will. But I can't do anything about it! No matter how much you say you love me, you'll always go back to Kikyo."  
  
"Is that what this is about? Kikyo? I don't love her, not like I love you."  
  
"Then why do I always catch you with her? If you don't love her, why do you go to her? Don't you 'love' me because I look like her?"  
  
"I go to her because I can't have you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know I can't have you, and Kikyo's the next best thing."  
  
"Don't lie to me! I've seen you with her! You talk to her like there's no other woman in your life!"  
  
"I see you, I don't see her. I imagine it's you, but I know it's not. It tears me apart, knowing you don't care!"  
  
"Don't you dare make this my fault! If you really loved me, you wouldn't act so cruel to me! You would care about me more than the shards."  
  
"I do care about you more than the shards! I just don't... show it well."  
  
"Then why do you show your love to Kikyo so much easier?"  
  
"I don't know. I can honestly tell you I love you and not Kikyo, but 'nothing I say will change your mind.' I love you and I can't imagine what I would do if you weren't here. Kagome, I need you."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry, because it's too late, Inu-Yasha. Just go. Go back to Kikyo and leave me alone. I love you, but I can't do this anymore. You've broken my heart one too many times, and now you have to suffer just as much as I have. I only came to stop feeling guilty when I'm with someone else."  
  
"Someone else?" Inu-Yasha growled.  
  
"Yeah, someone else. I've been dating Hojo since I left, but I'm sick of being guilty because of you."  
  
'Dating Hojo? She's been dating someone???' Inu-Yasha thought. He couldn't stand it anymore!  
  
"Kagome, I love you, and I won't let you leave me! I can't live without you."  
  
"I can't either, but I won't just let you break my heart."  
  
"Isn't there anything I can do?"  
  
"No, unless you can convince me that you really love me and not Kikyo, which is impossible."  
  
"Kagome, I did love her, but that was before I met you. She was the only one who really accepted me, but now she hates me, and that's ok, now that I have you."  
  
"What do you mean she accepted you?"  
  
"Everyone hated me because I was a hanyou. Kikyo was the only one with the heart to love me."  
  
"It's hard to imagine her with a heart."  
  
"In the end, she hated me, just like everyone else."  
  
"Oh, Inu-Yasha. I'm sorry."  
  
"But now I have you... well, I had you."  
  
"Inu-Yasha, I'm sorry, but you still love her, I know it."  
  
"I don't love her, but I want to protect her. I won't let her die again because I didn't do anything."  
  
"I need you too, Inu-Yasha! I won't let her take you away from me. I'm sick of 'not being as good as her.'"  
  
"You're better than her. You actually love me."  
  
"And I always will, but you're making this too hard. If this is really love, shouldn't it be a little easier?"  
  
"My mother used to tell me to fight for what I loved, and I love you too much to give you up now."  
  
"That's too bad."  
  
~~  
  
Kagome and Inu-Yasha kept talking (more like arguing) while hiding in the bushes was a little kitsune. 'She loves him?' Shippo thought.  
  
Miroku and Sango popped out of nowhere and joined the kitsune in eavesdropping.  
  
"Inu-Yasha's a jerk for always going back to Kikyo!" Sango whispered to Miroku.  
  
"Kagome's being cruel, not giving him a second chance, he is part human after all." Miroku debated.  
  
"She's given him second chances, but he keeps messing up!" Sango got a little closer to him, making sure Kagome and Inu-Yasha didn't hear them.  
  
"How was Inu-Yasha supposed to know she loved him!?"  
  
"It was so obvious!"  
  
"Inu-Yasha's slow!"  
  
"So slow, that he didn't realize he was losing her!"  
  
"Well Sango, it's not all his fault."  
  
'Dang! Those violet eyes are too hard to argue with.' For a second, Sango forgot what she was going to say, and a second was all that the monk needed.  
  
Miroku saw his chance and swooped in. He kissed her, and believe it or not, it was his first actual kiss. He expected her to punch him, but instead, she kissed back, almost unconsciously.  
  
Unfortunately, Shippo cut in, saying, "Hey guys, look!"  
  
There was Kagome, leaning on Inu-Yasha's shoulder, smiling.  
  
"We missed it?!?!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
~~  
  
"Kagome, I'll never go back to her. I did love her, but that's the past, and you're my future."  
  
"Oh, Inu-Yasha, I hope you're right."  
  
A/N: What do you think? Oh, and no, this isn't the end of the story yet. I hope you like! My spring break just started, so I should be updating a whole lot more! 


End file.
